Be Prepared
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Mufasa and Scar are cubs. What did they used to be like and what secrets does the past hold? REWRITTEN. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was mid-afternoon and the sun was shining bright, lighting the whole kingdom up.

Mufasa and Scar raced each other as they ran from Pride Rock and headed for the watering hole. They were almost there and Mufasa was in the lead when suddenly Scar yelped in pain and Mufasa stopped, only for Scar to run past him laughing.

"Ha," he said "I win again!" Mufasa came up to him and Scar jumped on to a rock so he was higher than him. "I am so the best," he laughed "you're so useless". He jumped down next to Mufasa. Mufasa said nothing, just walked up to the crystal clear water for a drink. Scar watched him for a second and then pounced, knocking Mufasa into the water, at which Mufasa cried out for help as he couldn't swim very well.

Scar stood at the side and watched with an evil look on his face. Mufasa just managed to get to the side though he was cold, wet and shocked. Scar growled and walked off leaving Mufasa to slowly follow.

They went back to Pride Rock. "What happened?" the King asked.

Scar glanced at Mufasa then looked at the King. "Mufasa went to pounce at me, but I moved out the way so he fell in the water" he said quietly. Mufasa went to argue, but the King spoke first.

"Mufasa why can you not behave?" he said sadly. "Just for once be nice to your brother." Mufasa looked down at the floor, not daring to answer back. The King walked off leaving Mufasa and Scar standing together at the edge of the cave.

"Oh dear," Scar said coldly "you're in trouble again".

He walked off into the cave leaving Mufasa alone.

Mufasa went and stood at the very edge of Pride Rock and looked out over the kingdom. Time went by and it was soon late evening and the sun was just starting to disappear. He sat down and watched the sun set and soon the kingdom was in darkness.

Mufasa didn't realise, but Scar had been watching him from the cave. Scar had an evil grin on his face as he began to think through everything. About his plan. His dream. He thought about how one day he would be sitting where Mufasa is. If only he knew what the future held…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mufasa woke up and looked next to him, seeing that Scar was still asleep. He looked ahead and saw the King walking out the cave. Mufasa sleepily got up and followed the King. The King was stood at the edge of Pride Rock so Mufasa walked up to him and, hearing him, the King turned and smiled. "One day this will all be yours" he said, looking out over the kingdom.

Mufasa looked over the kingdom "everything!?"

"Everything," the King replied.

Scar had heard Mufasa get up and looked up just in time to see him walking out the cave. He got up and sat at the edge of the cave, watching the King and Mufasa and listening to everything they said. "Why should Mufasa get everything?" he muttered unhappily. He stood up and jumped down the rocks at the side of Pride Rock to the sandy path below.

The King was talking to Mufasa about the Circle of Life and he listened carefully, neither of them noticing Scar getting up and walking off.

Scar didn't know where he was heading, but he saw buffalo in the distance and made sure he avoided them. He kept thinking about how unfair it was that Mufasa got everything and was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the four hyenas in front of him and he bumped in to one.

"Hey!" shouted the hyena as he turned round. He was about to say something else, but being faced by a lion stopped him and he stepped back. Scar stood still watching the four young hyenas. After a minute he decided to speak and ask what they were doing, causing the hyenas to look surprised. Lions never spoke to hyenas. Scar wouldn't usually speak to hyenas, but he saw the way the hyenas reacted to him and it gave him an idea. After a short pause the hyena answered and soon the five were laughing and joking together.

Three of the hyenas were unsure of Scar for a while, but the other one seemed happy to be friends so soon they were happy for Scar to stay with them.

Scar started to teach them a few tricks and cool games and the hyenas were happy to learn. By the time Scar left it was getting dark, but the hyenas wanted to learn more so Scar promised to meet them the next day.

When he got back to Pride Rock, Mufasa was just walking into the cave. He heard Scar and turned round.

"Hey Scar," Mufasa smiled "where have you been all day?"

Scar didn't want Mufasa to know about his new friends so he quickly said anything. "Just walking around".

Mufasa looked at him wondering if he was telling the truth. "Oh," was all he said to that before he started walking into the cave. "Night," he said just before he disappeared from Scars sight.

Scar sighed and sat outside the cave, wondering how he was going to explain his disappearance tomorrow. He couldn't let his brother find out. This was something he had and Mufasa didn't and he wanted to keep it that way.

A few lionesses passed and went into the cave. His mother, Uru, was with them and she went up to Scar. "Scar," she said surprised "what are you still doing out here?" Scar stood up.

"I was just going in," he replied quietly, so together they walked in to the cave. Everything fell silent, but how long would it last?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. I won't ask why you put most of that but I have updated and will update again soon so…I guess I'll be safe.

To Mirage of Sarabi

Thanks for the review.

To Toshi Furame

Thanks for the review. I'd like to know what the several mistakes were that you found annoying. As for the sentences – I wrote them like that for a reason.

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Just as the sun was starting to rise Mufasa woke up. He got up, walked outside, jumped down the rocks and followed the path to the watering hole.

He had a drink then sat on a nearby rock, watching the sun rising. A few minutes later he looked around wondering what to do and noticed Scar in the distance so he jumped off the rock and started to head over to him.

Scar was meeting the hyenas who were already waiting for him.

Mufasa saw this and paused. Hyenas? He decided to find out what his brother was up to. Scar and the hyenas didn't notice Mufasa until he spoke. "Hey Scar," Mufasa said "what are you doing here?" Scar looked shocked at his voice.

"Nothing much," he replied "I'm just talking with my friends". He thought this might annoy Mufasa, but it didn't as Mufasa started talking with the hyenas. Scar tried to teach them more tricks, but they ignored him and carried on talking with Mufasa.

Razi, one of the hyenas, realised that Scar was being ignored and started talking to him and listening to what he said. Razi then tried to talk to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and tell them what Scar had said. They half listened to Razi, but soon went back to listening to Mufasa and in the end even Razi and Scar ended up listening to Mufasa.

This happened everyday for the next week and Scar started to get very annoyed. Mufasa was taking his friends so he decided he had to make them listen to him. He told Razi and he agreed to help him, so before Scar next met the hyenas, Razi told them that today Scar had something cool to teach them.

Later that day Scar met them and as always Mufasa came as well. Mufasa tried to talk, but they were too interested in what Scar had planned to listen to him.

The group went to the watering hole where there was an antelope drinking and Scar nodded towards it. "There's your target," he said coldly "use what I have taught you".

Mufasa laughed. "They are going to have trouble just using what you have taught them".

"Fine, you help them," he growled. Mufasa agreed and he and the hyenas hid behind rocks and bushes and surrounded the antelope.

Razi crept up to the antelope. Mufasa watched him and then without warningMufasa jumped at the antelope from behind. Razi had just got up to it when the antelope kicked up its front legs in fear, kicking Razi in the head and sending him flying and landing with a thud on the rocky floor.

The antelope turned and ran off away from the hyenas and Mufasa. Scar and the hyenas ran up to Razi while Mufasa stood nearby laughing. "Did you see the reaction," he laughed.

Scar turned round to face Mufasa. "Murderer," he growled fiercely.

Mufasa laughed again and Scar lifted up his paw, hitting Mufasa round the face and causing him to stumble to one side.

"You knew how the antelope would react," Scar continued "you knew Razi was in danger". He forced Mufasa backwards as he spoke. "You knew and you still jumped out!" Mufasa stepped back again and fell over a rock, hitting the floor. Scar stood over him and pinned him to the floor when he tried to get up. "Murderer!" he roared. Mufasa shoved Scar off him and growled before walking off up the path back to Pride Rock with Scar glaring angrily after him.

Scar stayed with the hyenas for a bit.

"I can't believe that he laughed! We have lost a great friend." Shenzi cried.

"You were right Scar – he is a murderer!" Banzai growled fiercely.

Ed nodded his head in agreement.

Soon they were planning how Scar could pay Mufasa back for the death of their friend. As it got dark the hyenas headed off to find somewhere for the night leaving Scar by the watering hole staring at his reflection in the water.

"Hi." The voice made Scar jump. "Cool scar." Scar looked up to see a young lioness next to him, but he turned back to the water and ignored her, seeming uninterested in why she was talking to him. She stood in silence for a second before suddenly leaping at Scar and pinning him to the floor. "Name's Zira," she said. Scar grinned. "Scar," he said coldly. Zira laughed as she let Scar get up and together they sat by the water talking, but this was only the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To WhiteTiger xx Nag

Thanks for the review. I know I should have a comma after the quotation, I just don't – no reason. lol. Anyway I have in this chapter as you mentioned it.

To Ochi

Thanks for the review. You made a couple of good points.

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review. Slightly over the top maybe - they did have a point. Anyway – I like what you said about Scar. I think this shows a different side to him. Shows how he became the Scar everyone knows in the L.K 1.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

Late the next day Scar found the hyenas. They were on the edge of the Pridelands and they wanted to show Scar a cool new place they had found so he followed them. They led him to an elephant graveyard.

Scar looked around. It was amazing. He knew Mufasa would never come here and he could do whatever he wanted. He grinned at the thought.

They walked in to a cave and Scar glanced up the walls on both sides, amazed by what he saw. Hyenas. Lots of hyenas. Shenzi noticed the look on Scar's face. "They are all on our side" she smiled. Scar smiled back. He spent the rest of the day at the elephant graveyard, exploring and talking to all the other hyenas.

Just before dusk he set off to the watering hole where he met Zira again and just like the night before they talked and talked. A few hours later it was dark so they headed to Pride Rock.

The next day Scar saw Mufasa walking out the cave so he ran after him. Mufasa was surprised that Scar seemed so happy to talk to him, but he was happy that Scar seemed to have forgiven him for what had happened. Scar had other plans though and he knew that if he kept Mufasa talking a short while then they would meet the buffalo on the way to the watering hole. Scar knew that the buffalo were powerful and, if everything went to plan, Mufasa wouldn't escape.

They stood talking a while then started on the way to the watering hole. In the distance they saw Uru and some other lionesses hunting and, as they got nearer the watering hole, Scar saw the buffalo and decided to run, knowing the sudden noise would annoy the buffalo. Mufasa chased Scar, not realising what might happen. Scar headed straight for the buffalo causing the buffalo to spin round in anger.

The buffalo formed half a circle and Mufasa and Scar stood opposite them. The buffalo started coming towards them and the two brothers turned and ran with the buffalo close behind. Scar ran to a tree and climbed up as far as possible.

Uru noticed the buffalo, then she saw Mufasa running in front and she ran to save him. She got there just as Mufasa saw a tree and he jumped and scrambled up to safety. The buffalo carried on running and Uru had no time to escape. She was knocked down.

The buffalo didn't get the two lions and, as soon as they had gone, Mufasa and Scar jumped down and ran to their Mother, but it was too late.

Meanwhile the other lionesses had gone to get help, running as fast as they could to Pride Rock.

"Ahadi," one of them shouted "trouble in the Pride Lands!" The King followed the lionesses, soon spotting Mufasa and Scar and when they got closer they saw Uru.

"Mufasa…Taka!" the King said "what happened?"

Mufasa looked at Scar when the King called him Taka and Scar gave an evil look, refusing to answer, so Mufasa tried to explain what had happened.

The King looked at Scar. "Taka you got that scar from causing trouble with the buffalo before and now this!"

He turned to Mufasa. "And you Mufasa," he said sadly "I can't believe you let this happen". He didn't say any more. He just turned away and headed slowly back to Pride Rock.

Mufasa couldn't believe what his Father had just said. He had been blamed. He glanced at Scar who was still annoyed about being called Taka, but after hearing Mufasa being blamed that didn't seem so bad.

"It wasn't just my fault," Mufasa said quietly "you were part of this and I'm going to make sure that he knows that." Mufasa turned away from Scar. "Later…Taka" Mufasa said as he walked off and Scar growled at him, though Mufasa didn't even hear it.

After a short while Scar set off to the elephant graveyard and told the hyenas what had happened, blaming Mufasa for everything.

"He is now responsible for two deaths!" Scar yelled "He will pay for what he has done". The hyenas were shocked to hear what had happened and they believed every word Scar said.

It wasn't long before they were planning a new way to get Mufasa back, but would his plan work this time?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To King Simba 12345

Thanks for the review.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. Chapter 5

Just as the sun started to go down Scar went to the watering hole as normal and met Zira again. She had heard what happened. They sat in silence for a while watching the sun disappear and as soon as it was dark they headed back to Pride Rock.

When they got there Mufasa was standing outside the cave. Zira walked past and Mufasa smiled at her, but then Scar came up and went to walk around Mufasa, but he blocked him.

"Not tonight," he said sharply and Scar stepped back in surprise. Mufasa watched him carefully. After Scar had blamed him for what happened with the hyenas and had let him take the blame for the buffalo he had decided to keep Scar out the way as much as possible.

"Who gave you the right to stop me?" Scar questioned as he went to go round him, but Mufasa blocked him again and growled.

"Not tonight," he repeated. Scar tried again to get past, but Mufasa blocked him and Scar knew his brother had more strength when it came to things like this so he backed off. He went down the rocks and to the elephant graveyard where the hyenas were surprised to see him, but after hearing what had happened, they were more than happy for Scar to stay.

Scar wasn't about to give up that easy though and he planned to get Mufasa back for everything he had done.

After Scar had gone, Mufasa sighed and sat down. A young lioness walked up to him.

"You ok?" she asked.

Mufasa smiled weakly. "Hey Sarabi, " he said "yeah I'm ok". Sarabi smiled at him.

"It's getting late," she said "we should go inside". Mufasa nodded and followed Sarabi inside.

Late the next morning Mufasa woke up and made his way down to the watering hole, had a drink and then sat staring in to the water. Sarabi saw him from nearby and went over to him, nudging him gently. He saw another reflection in the water and smiled, then looked up to see Sarabi next to him smiling back.

The King was walking with Rafiki and they passed the watering hole, noticing Mufasa was with Sarabi. "Look Ahadi – just how it's meant to be," Rafiki said and the King smiled and walked on by before Mufasa or Sarabi noticed them. They wanted them to get to know each other better and they didn't want to get in the way. Mufasa needed someone else as his brother was hardly ever around and the King knew that he wouldn't always be there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! lol.

To table42

Thanks for the review! I have read and reviewed your story and will continue to do so. I hope you can do the same.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	6. The End

Over the next few weeks Scar was hardly seen in the Pride Lands. He spent his time with the hyenas and the only odd time he came in to the Pride Lands was after dark to meet Zira.

Mufasa however was always walking around the Pride Lands, checking that everything was alright and, some of the time, Sarabi came with him. If he wasn't walking round then he was sitting with Sarabi at the edge of Pride Rock, looking out over his soon to be kingdom.

One night Mufasa and Sarabi were sitting at the edge of Pride Rock. There was a cold breeze and Sarabi shivered and moved closer to Mufasa. She sat there a minute and then got up. Mufasa looked at her. "It's too cold out here," she said to him with a smile. "I'm going in. Night".

"Night," Mufasa said and watched her walk in to the cave before returning his gaze back to the Pride Lands.

The King was in the cave and he noticed Sarabi come in alone so he struggled to his feet and slowly walked to the edge of the cave. He saw the dark shadow of Mufasa sitting at the edge of the rock so he went outside and stood next to him.

"It's a beautiful kingdom," he said. Mufasa didn't reply, he just kept looking forward. "I'm sure you'll keep it that way. You'll be a great king." Mufasa glanced at him.

"What if something happens?" he asked quietly "What if I don't know what to do?"

"Mufasa let me tell you something," he said looking up. Mufasa looked at him and then at where he was looking. "Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Oh," Mufasa said surprised "really?" The King nodded with a smile.

"Just remember those kings will always be there to guide you and so will I."

The King sat for a minute looking at the stars before he slowly got up and walked back to the cave for the night. Mufasa sat looking at the stars for a while longer and then took one last glance at the kingdom before he also got up and went in to the cave for the night.

Early the next morning Mufasa woke up and looked around the cave. He was alone so he looked outside. It was cloudy and looked like it was about to rain, but this didn't bother Mufasa. He walked outside to see if he could see anyone and he saw Sarabi at the bottom of Pride Rock with a group of other lionesses so he went down to see her.

Sarabi turned round when she heard Mufasa and went up to him. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said "he died last night in his sleep". Mufasa looked down as tears came to his eyes and Sarabi nudged him gently, wishing there was more she could do.

Suddenly a baboon came out of nowhere. "It's a great loss," he said "I knew the King well". Mufasa looked at him.

"It's Rafiki – right?" Mufasa said slowly and he nodded. "My Father mentioned you. You helped him a lot".

Rafiki nodded again. "And now I'm here to help you," he said and bowed quickly before disappearing as quickly as he had come.

Later that day Mufasa walked off by himself. He went to the watering hole and sat staring in to the water. His reflection started to change and he saw the face of his Father which caused him to stand up in shock.

"No need to look so shocked," came a voice from behind him. Mufasa turned round to see Scar behind him and was annoyed. "I heard the news," Scar told him and Mufasa turned back round, sat down and looked back at the water. This time he only saw his reflection and he sighed sadly. "I guess that makes you King," Scar said coldly. Mufasa nodded slowly, not really caring about that right now, then got up and left Scar standing by the water.

On the way back to Pride Rock Mufasa saw two lion cubs playing with something. As he got closer he saw they had a bird. The bird looked hurt so Mufasa ran up to them and moved the cubs out the way to help the bird.

The bird realised who had helped him and was surprised. He told Mufasa his name was Zazu and thanked him. He was grateful for being saved and told Mufasa he would help him however he could whenever he needed it. Mufasa smiled and said he was glad to have helped him. They then made their way to Pride Rock.

By the time they got to Pride Rock the sun was just starting to set and the lionesses were all gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock. Mufasa jumped up on to the first rock and was greeted by Rafiki.

"It is time," he smiled and nodded towards the top of Pride Rock. Mufasa nodded and glanced up before jumping up the rest of the rocks. He stood and looked forwards to the end of Pride Rock and took a deep breath. He looked down at Rafiki who nodded and then at Zazu who was now next to Rafiki. He looked forwards again then started to slowly walk.

The lionesses below and a few of the other animals that had gathered around watched him, smiling and making sure not to make a sound.

Mufasa got to the edge and looked out over the kingdom. The sun was setting and the kingdom was in a golden light. This caused Mufasa to smile before he then remembered why he was up there. He took a deep breath and roared deeply.

The lionesses below roared back and Mufasa was about to roar again, but stopped as he heard a noise. He turned round and saw Sarabi coming towards him. She came and stood next to him and he smiled at her. They looked at each other lovingly for a moment before roaring loudly together.

In the distance Scar stood watching. He growled, but for now there was nothing he could do. Mufasa was King and Sarabi was the Queen.

The Circle of Life continues…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's the end. It now carries on in to the Lion King 1.

To metal.lamp-silvertongue

Thanks for the review!

Please review :)


End file.
